Kongō
was a member of the Wandering Ninja Clan in the Land of the Moon. Background Kongō and his comrades were hired by Shabadaba to kill Kakeru Tsuki and his family in order for Shabadaba to take the throne of the kingdom. Personality Typical of his brutish appearance, Kongō was violent and thuggish. He preferred to simply pound his opponents with sheer force rather than using strategy, and leered in a sadistic way when he approached Hikaru Tsuki with the intention of killing the child. However, he could be quite cowardly when he was overwhelmed, as he was seen crawling away whimpering when Naruto Uzumaki sent him flying over the beach. Appearance Kongō was a large and muscular man, with a very wide frame and thick limbs. He had a very bulbous nose, relatively small and beady black-coloured eyes, and thick lips. His long shaggy brown hair was a wig, just like his comrades; underneath was a short brown-coloured buzz cut, also like the other two. He wore a white vest over a green shirt, a pair of black gloves and a grey-coloured forehead protector with no village symbol on it. Overall, Kongō gave off the appearance of a brutish and violent man. Abilities Kongō relies on his brute strength for taijutsu. With his large fists, he can throw powerful punches that can send his opponents flying. He combines his strength with a sense-distorting powder used by his comrades to ensure his opponents cannot evade his strikes. He also has some endurance, as he took several of Rock Lee's powerful strikes while being able to get back up afterwards. However, with all his physical strength and endurance, Kongō is rather slow and lacks strategic skills. Plot Overview He is first seen with Ishidate when they witnessed the bodyguards escape from the soldiers. He was then seen again attacking Naruto Uzumaki and managed to knock him out cold by punching his head through the sand. After that, he fought Rock Lee and defeated him easily. Kongō then went after Hikaru Tsuki and was shot by one of his toy arrows. He only laughs and takes the arrow off and snaps it. He then gets ready to kill Hikaru but immediately stops when he felt the surge of power from Naruto. Naruto releases his Nine-Tailed Fox chakra and connects multiple hits on Kongō. After that, Kongō was then lying on the shore. Naruto walks up to him and tries to finish it but is interrupted by Karenbana who uses her special genjutsu, but Naruto easily blows the technique away. Later, he is seen retreating with Karenbana and Ishidate after they successfully captured king Michiru Tsuki. Later on, he was seen again. This time, he was trying to stop the team from going on in the castle. He encounters them later on in the castle and plans to fight them, but Rock Lee says that he'll be his opponent. He then receives a blow from Lee but it seems to not have an effect all. After that, Lee takes off his weights and makes connecting hits at Kongō with blinding speed. Next, Lee takes him down with a powerful blast from his nunchaku. But, that didn't take out Kongō and in return he throws around Lee and makes heavy, critical hits, which manages to knock out Lee. Somehow, Lee was able to recover from the assault and then proceeded with his attack. Lee then used the fifth gate to take out Kongō with connecting nunchaku hits and unreleased the Reverse Lotus to smash him to the ground breaking about three floors, killing him. Trivia * means "vajra" - a mythical substance that can cut any substance, but cannot be cut itself, translated as both "diamond" or "thunderbolt". * The Naruto Collectible Card Game lists Kongō and his teammates as members of the Uemon Clan. de:Kongou